


Улетай

by Isgerdr



Category: Simoun (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isgerdr/pseuds/Isgerdr
Summary: Мысли Параэтты вслед улетающим Невириль и Аэру. Она не все успела сказать Золотой Сивилле...





	Улетай

Вот и все. Я женщиной стану,   
Ты навек останешься девой.  
Улетай, моя Золотая.  
Улетай, моя Королева.  
...Не моя. Не моя навеки.   
Не со мной ты расправишь крылья.  
Мне останется память детства -  
Помнишь, жрица, мы вместе были?  
Нет. Не помнишь. И мы не вместе.  
Я плащом тебя не укрою.  
Ты ушла в ледяную вечность -  
Та, другая, ушла с тобою.  
Улетайте, вечные девы!  
Но, последние слезы скрывая,  
Прошепчу я в пустое небо:  
"Я люблю тебя, Золотая".


End file.
